


promise

by butter_scotch_dreams



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, can be read either way, catradora or platonic, writing short stuff is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butter_scotch_dreams/pseuds/butter_scotch_dreams
Summary: ~adora sleeps with a sword~
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy!! had a hard time sticking a narrative into 100 words but i hope it still meets your expectations :) <3

adora sleeps with a sword. it’s now in use.

“what are you doing here catra?”

“i-” catra’s voice breaks, “i need help.” and adora knows that this is some new scheme—it has to be—but catra never could fake tears.

she drops the sword, and catra is across the room in seconds, engulfing adora in a hug. she doesn’t know how to help her enemy. but she knows how to help an old friend.

she sits down, pulling catra with her, and drags the blanket off the bed and around them. just like when they were kids.

“it’ll be alright. i promise.”


End file.
